Operation: Scare Author
by Air Guardian
Summary: In a quest for revenge, Heero pretends to be in love, Duo pretends to be Juilet, Trowa pretends to be a singer, Quatre pretends to be Vegeta, and Wufei pretends to be weak. Can they scare you too? ^_^


Operation: Scare Isabelle

Disclaimer: Never have, never well. ...er...own Gundam Wing that is...

The Gundam Boys were having another meeting out of the sight of the author's altered ego.

Duo: We must take revenge!

Quatre: For what?

Duo: For all the torture the author has put us through.

Wufei: And how are we going to do that? We can't even get close to harming her when she has that laptop of Heero's.

Heero: *close to zero-mode* Laptop...

Trowa: //.O!!!!

Quatre: Uhh... ::quickly shoves tea into Heero's mouth::

Heero: X_X ::chokes on the tea:: Quatre...why'd...

Quatre: To calm you down of course.

Heero: What made you think that I was going to blow up?

Quatre: Uhh... *doesn't want to mention the laptop*

Duo: Okieee...anyway, what will make the author back down...

[[HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!]]

Duo: I mean, the author's altered...waaiiittt...it IS your fault!

[[Hn. I can't help it if I have a three-way personality.]]

Duo: O.o What's your third way?

[[I act like Heero part time, you part time, and Isabelle online.]]

Duo: *is freaked* That's scary...

Wufei: I say we shouldn't even bother. The woman's weak...

Duo: WEAK!?!?...hey...weak... *jumps up and hugs Wufei* WU-MAN! YOU FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD!!

Wufei: MAXWELL!! GO HANG ON TO YUY!! AND DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!

[[This is a yaoi fic?]]

Heero: ::blinks:: It is?

Quatre: *squeaks* It is?

Wufei: *nosebleeds* Uhh...I didn't mean to say that...

Duo: *ignores everyone* Anyway, we can scare Isabelle!

Heero: From how Isabelle acts, I'd think she'd already seen the strangest thing to a mortal eye.

Duo: *pure, evil Shinigami look* Oh, she hasn't seen strange yet... *begins whispering to everyone*

~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~

Isabelle was typing on Heero's laptop when she saw Heero approach her. She quickly saved her work and was about to close the laptop when...

Heero: *husky voice* Don't...I'm not after the laptop...

Isabelle: *sweatdrops* Uhhh...Heero? Is there something wrong with your voice?

Heero: ::moves closer:: I just want to say...that...

Isabelle: *growing strangely uncomfortable* ...

Heero: I love you...

-silence-

Isabelle: Are you on medication?

Heero: *stars in eyes*

Isabelle: ::screams:: AHHHHHHH!!!! *smacks Heero with the laptop and runs* *shoom*

Heero: *gets smacked to the ground* ::evil grin:: ::peace-signs:: Mission...Accomplished...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle stumbles into another room where she finds that it's strangly dark. Acutally, the lights aren't on. She flicks them on. The real lights don't go on, but a spotlight goes on.

Duo: ::in the center:: O ROMEO! Romeo! Wherefor art thou? Deny-

Isabelle: Duo?

Duo: ::looks at Isabelle and swoons:: There you are Romeo!

Isabelle: ::freaks:: EXCUSE ME!??!

Duo: ::clings onto Isabelle's leg:: Romeo! Carry me away! Take me away from my father and Paris! ROMEO!!!

Isabelle: ::gets Duo off of her leg:: ::runs out the door:: *shoom*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next, she walked down the hallway causiously, wondering what the Gundam pilots were up. She heard music in one room and opened it. What she saw scarred her for life.

Trowa: ::dancing and singing:: My loneliness is killing me! I must confess, I still believe!

Isabelle: Oh...my...god...

Trowa: ::drags Isabelle in:: ::dances with her:: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!

Isabelle: ::whacks him with the laptop:: I'm sorry Trowa...but I don't know what has gotten into you...

Trowa: The lions are coming!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!! All the, small things....

Isabelle: ::runs out:: *shoom*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle runs down the hallway...but is stopped by...

Quatre: I am the all-mighty Vegeta!

Isabelle: ...what?

Quatre: Bow down to me, worthless Kakarott!

Isabelle: *freaks* DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE GOKOU!??!?!

Quatre: MWAHAHAHAHA!! I shall conquer earth in the name of...TEA!!

Isabelle: ::runs away from him:: What the hell is wrong with the boys today?!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She runs outside where she's encountered by Wufei.

Wufei: Oh strong woman! You must save me!

Isabelle: ...from what?

Wufei: From that giant peice of...grass! ::points to the grass::

Isabelle: Uhhh...

Wufei: ::pretends to almost faint:: I'm so scared! And you're so strong! PLEASE! PROTECT ME!!

Isabelle: ARG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! *seals up the laptop* *faints*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo: *snickers* We got her.

Heero: Damn. She sealed the laptop.

Wufei: *disgusted* I can't believe I had to do that.

Trowa: //.x *sore throat*

Quatre: *sob* Lets never do that again! I really don't like that Vegeta guy...

~~~~~~~~~

erm...review? sequel?


End file.
